Fire Emblem Path of Radiance Self Insert
by Maiyatsumi
Summary: Just a story I made up if I was sent into the world of Path of Radiance XD
1. Prologue I Trouble During Training

Mai: HIYA PEOPLE! This is my first time making, and by making I mean actually putting it into non-mental words!

Micaiah: As they say, "There's a first time for everything."

Mai: this time, we have Macaiah the heroine of the sequel of the story which this

fanfiction insertion is based out of, who I have picked to be a temporary co-host! Woo.. out of breath and it's only my second-

Micaiah: Third actually.

Mai: OK! THIRD sentence.. huff

WITHOUT FURTHER OR DO, WELCOME TO MY SELF INSERTION OF

* * *

Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance

A Prologue Before the Prologue (1/2)

Bored out of my mind I looked straight up at the sky allowing the sun to shine through my glasses.

"IT BURNS!"

I screamed. I should of thought about how bright the sun was before I looked up east of my house. _Smart_ I thought to myself, _REAL smart_. It'd been a long time since I just walked around in my backyard trying to catch bugs.

"All I'm doing is reliving my "Glory days" of my time of catching bugs... If Dad hadn't mowed the lawn every month there'd be a LOT more buggies and a LOT less plant and bug carnage... I don't see how a short grass lawn is better than a tall grass one... SURE the grass is itchy, but it looks WAAAAY more natural. Give it a chance to turn GREEN PLEASE!!!"

I walked around a bit more, climbing up and down the hill in my backyard kicking the grass seeing if any crickets, grasshoppers, or any flying insects would scatter for a "safer" location. That is, if there were any still alive.

"... Maybe I should practice some Karate Katas... OH I KNOW!"

I ran. I ran jump the fence which protected our tomato patch from the scratchy monster Rummy (my dog), turned the corner, hopped the two small steps, yanked open the door and landed onto the fuzzy carpet that we all wipe our feet on after we've stepped on Rummy's presents... or it could be just plain mud.

I slipped on the carpet and landed with a loud and hard THUD.

"WHAZZAT?!"

My Dad flipped over on the couch springing back to life from his nap getting up and checking the source of his awakening. An "Ow" escaped my mouth upon getting up and rubbing my hand which I used to break my fall as I was taught by my Sensei for 7 years.

"Oh, it's just you. You okay?"

I picked up the wooden sword he made for me earlier in the year and replied,

"Yeah, no prob. No bones broken, no organs squished, except some epidermis, other than that, I'm A-O-KAY!"

Upon hearing my cheery voice he started to walk back to the couch. I could have sworn I heard him mutter "Oh Alright..." but I ignored the silent comment and went back outside.

"ALRIGHT! Sword in the left, and step with the same side..."

I practiced the moves I watched my Sensei demonstrate for me the last few months of school. I tried making it flow as much as possible. I remembered the name sounded pretty, but the Chinese was not within my memory banks. I tried thinking of the words that were hard for me to pronounce. Eventually, the confusion lead me to humming Zombie-Loan's ending theme "Chain Ring" (which I was listening to as I typed this out).

**You may skip the next paragraph since it's mostly about my karate class. Read to fill your curiosity sure, but personally, after reading it over, it would probably seem boring to a large percent of you. Read at your own risk of boredom (Look for the "***" if you're skipping).**

I practiced it over until the spot that we stopped at last time he taught me. _Only a few more moves_, those were always what I heard. A few moves jumps, a few more slashes of air, a few more blocking of wind, and it would be complete. _Graceful, flowy_, even thought the second one isn't a word I still said it in my mind as I practiced. It took me about 3 minutes to do the whole thing which I knew, so by the time class started at six in the evening, I would have done it ten times. This implies of course that I get to class thirty minutes before the usual class. My two upperclassmen were one to two years younger than me, and got bored so they quit this year. The highest the class ever got was one year younger upperclassman who was in my split seven and eight class of 2007-2008. He left the class two years ago in the class of 2006-2007 as a brown belt triple stripe. _ONE MORE LEVEL TILL BLACK!_ That's what we all said, but he still left out of boredom or of tight schedule. Last year, the one who was two years younger than me quit. He quit at the same belt level as the last one, leaving me as the last brown belt in the class. It'll be 2 stripes till the next person comes over to my level.. Which usually takes up another year, which by THAT time, it'd be higher still.

There are two people in class that use weapons. The guy behind me uses a bo staff. The other person is me, who uses a broadsword. I used to use Sensei's metal swords, but to practice at home, my Dad got the measurements and made one out of wood. I suppose I've bored you out of your mind by now, so I'll just skip to the point.

*******

"Physical attacks, OKAY but I really wish I could use magic and just blow any person messin' with me AWAY! Wizard of Oz style."

I suppose that was very ironic, because as I said those very words, a gust of horrendous wind came flying at me. _Yep_, I thought, _"Wizard of Oz style" alright_. I could of sworn I hit the fence to the north of my house, but when I "got" there, there was no fence. I ended up just hitting cold muddy ground.

"YUMMY!"

I quietly mumbled to myself wiping the mud off me. I stood up. Trying to brush the mud off myself as best I could. It was in my hair, it was on my face, it was on my pants, scandals, shirt and my baseball cap which is like my symbol. Lots of people at school knew me and found me easily because of my bright blue cap, which didn't seem so bright and blue at the moment. I wiped some mud that spattered on my face off with my free hand. Learning that I had semi-inhaled some, I coughed.

*COUGH COUGH* "STUPID MUD!"

I kicked it in an attempt to have revenge. Of course, it' nearly impossible to have revenge on the planet, since WE'RE the ones slowly killing it. Realizing this, I stopped my foot and apologized to the ground. This is when I realized that a dark shadow loomed across me, covering me with its darkness. My first thoughts were _WHO THE HELL IS BEHIND ME_ and _Do they sell cotton candy here?_ Shaking my head at the ridiculous thought I needlessly turned my head to learn of who or what as behind me. This noun turned me around before I caught a glimpse of said noun.

"I apologize. Are you alright?"

I recognized the face immediately even though it was covered by the shadow of his cloak. Dazed and stunned more than anything, I replied

"HUH! WHAT? NO COTTON CAND- OH! SORRY! YEAH! I'M JUST FINE! SORRY FOR BOTHERING YOU!"

_STUPID STUPID STUPID GIRL!_ I said in my head pounding my inner picture of me.

"You seem listless, you sure you're ok ma'am?"

I made sure to memorize the voice if I ever had to see this guy again... or at least.. TRIED to memorize his voice.

"Oh sorry, I was just caught off guard... sorry for troubling you."

_THERE! A WORTH WHILE, STRAIGHT TO THE POINT, CALM RESPONSE! MUCH BETTER! _I screamed this in my head.

"Are you sure? If it really is no trouble I can walk you over to a doctor to check-"

He cut himself off. I watched his eyes travel to my right hand which still carried my practice sword. I guess I had to clung on to SOMETHING during that gust. No poles, no ropes, no person, fence was too far, the closest thing to grab on to was something already in my hand. Hey, it isn't my fault that I'm scared of falling! What is somebody's natural reaction to falling? Well.. GRABBING THE NEAREST DARN OBJECT NEARBY TO KEEP YOURSELF UP THAT'S WHAT!

"A sword..."

I could tell that prejury had struck this person. Either that or paranoia, either one seems highly accurate. Something bad was going to happen. IT WAS KARMA! IT WAS GETTING ME BACK FOR TAKING THE LAST RUBBARB SPONGE CAKE SLICE LAST NIGHT! OH NO!

*GASP*I gasped subconsciously. Which was BAD. VERY bad. This is because this made me more suspicious than I already seemed. The cloaked man paced back slowly. Taking care not to make any sudden movements, I followed suit. He took out a book which made me feel VERY VERY unlucky. He then said something that reminded me of a sped up high version of the elven tongue in The Lord of the Rings. It's implied that I couldn't understand a word he said of course... Within a moment the air started to "shake." I could feel it moving around me shaking like the earth if there was an earthquake, vibrating. I then saw some of the air around me turn a bright green and heading towards me. Realizing it was headed for a fixed point, I dodged all four of the blades of air.

The guy was surprised of course, but not as surprised as I would have thought.

"As I feared..."

He mumbled about six meters away from me.

"What was your fear?"

He stayed silent. THIS annoyed me, but as all this was going on, I didn't realize a second was coming while I was stuck thinking in my mind. I tried my best to block it since it was too late to plan a dodge even though you don't PLAN dodges...

BAM. The wind blades hit with a large clap. Much like a thunder clap, only it was wind.

"YOW!!!"

I yelped. It hurt like blunt paper cutting your skin. Surprisingly, I managed to block some damage with my sword. My clothes ACTUALLY had defense value! THIS made me happy. Seeking revenge, I responded in kind. Taking about six meters to use a momentum for my attack (and playing by the rules of the original game's movement levels which would leave me with six units of movement per turn), I jumped into the air, swinging my wooden sword down with medium strength. I wanted revenge, but if I killed someone, that'd be the first on my record. I'm still a minor after all. My retaliation caught my "friend" off guard as well, resulting in a critical blow.

"GYAAH!"

My kind host spat out. After my landing I went for a second attack, but my adversary surprised me yet again with a counter before I could strike. Stunned and hurt, I stood there as he struck again. With the last of my strength I tossed myself out of the way. The wind barely missed me, but the match was over anyway. I collapsed for the second time that day.

"Ugh..."

Tired and exhausted at the events of that day, I closed my eyes and hoped the best for the rest of the day.

* * *

Mai: Gosh... typing all THAT and reading it OVER AND OVER again for revising.. THAT was exhausting...

Micaiah: Perhaps the reason you're so tired is because it is 1:25 AM?

Mai: ...

Micaiah: Mai? Are you alright?

Mai: ...

Micaiah: *poke*

Mai: ...

Micaiah: Energetic one moment and sleeping the next...

Mai: ...

Micaiah: umm.. Maiyatsumi owns nothing except the basic parody.

Mai: ...

Micaiah: Mai says in her dreams... "review..." I suppose that means "review if you want, otherwise, move along or wait for an update, good night."


	2. Prologue II Needing a Helping Hand

Mai: *yawn*

Micaiah: Good Morning.

Mai: Yeah, you too, what time is it?

Micaiah: hmm.. it's... 1:35 AM

Mai: O_O WHAT?! 1:35 AM?!

Micaiah: Not at the moment, you fell asleep when you finished. NOW it is 1:35- oh... 1:36 AM next day.

Mai: *utter shock*

Micaiah: So, how was mass today.. I mean, YESTERDAY?

Mai: O-o...

Micaiah: C Straight to the point then?

Mai: uhh.. yeah.. I suppose so.

A Prologue Before the Prologue 2/2

I awoke to the sound of a crackling fire.

"Ugh..."

I said without realizing until I sat up instinctively.

"Ah, you're up. How are you doing miss?"

"Oh... I'm fine thanks... Just.. a little dizzy... My head hurts like hell..."

I realize now that I should have watched my language a bit, seeing as I didn't know how this guy was going to take it. It was this time I realized who I was with. The EXACT same guy who knocked me out in the first place.

"Okay.. why'd you take the time to knock me out then treat my wounds afterwards? That doesn't make much sense..."

I already knew the answer, but there was no harm in confirming it

"Ah, but you already seem to know the answer don't you?"

"Okay... that's CREEPY. As I said to myself, 'There's no harm in confirming it.'"

"You seem pretty smart for your age. What are you? 10? 11?"

I COUGHED. Everyone seems to think I'm younger than I am. This is most likely due to my diminutive size. I'm mid teens and I'm barely past five feet! Embarrassing? Yes at times. Great for hide and seek? Yes again.

"Nooooo I'm 14... 15 soon."

I replied in a VERY insulted and annoyed tone.

"OH! I'm sorry if I've offended you then. To answer your meaningless question, I'm Soren, a wind mage."

"Apology accepted Soren, I'm Maiya... I guess..."

"'I guess...?'"

"Sorry, I can't say my true name for... confidential reasons."

"I see... We all have our secrets I suppose, I won't pry then."

"Much obliged."

"But.. I have one question..."

"What is it?"

"Why... 'Maiya?'"

"I like the 'Mai' sound, plus is rhymes with my grandmother's nickname."

I made a ":3" face at the sentence. You could tell that he wasn't satisfied with THAT response.

"I see... One more question."

"UGHH!! FINE! WHAT IS IT?!"

_"I have one question" YEAH RIGHT!_ Yes, I took it literally.

"Alright, alright... No need to have a fit..."

_YEAH?! A __**FIT**__ eh? YOU WANNA SEEE A __**FIT**__?! GIMMEH ME __**SWORD**__ AND LET'S SEE A __**FIT**__! YOU TRY GETTING BLASTED WITH ALL THAT WIND WHEN THE CLOSEST THING YOU'VE HAD TO THAT ARE __**PAPER CUTS**__ AND THE STINGING COLD OF __**-35 DEGREES CELSIUS **__WITH A JACKET, LONG SLEEVED SHIRT, A CAP, JEANS, LOW SOCKS, AND RUNNERS! GRAAH!!!_ *rant, rant, rant, complain, complain, nag, nag, nag*

"I was just wondering why you have a wooden sword... If you're planning on going into combat, then wouldn't a metal one be more helpful? The woods are quite dangerous, especially for someone so young as you."

"Yeah, but I wasn't planning on being _here_, and I wasn't planning on _engaging in combat_, and I wasn't planning to get _knocked unconscious_ with _WIND_ and spending however long it was being unconscious in or at wherever you _took_ **me!**"

"Aren't we a happy teen?"

"YES! YES! YES! I am SOOO HAPPY! SEE MY SMILE?!"

Just note that that was HEAVY sarcasm. I was NOT happy, and NOT smiling at all.

"Let me respond in kind then... Where were you _going_? What _were_ you planning? I didn't mean to _knock you unconscious_, so I brought you _HERE_. In fact, I believe it was you who knocked _yourself_ **out**."

This argument was getting nowhere.

"I wasn't heading anywhere, I was planning to train, and... I have to agree with you on the last one... So much for 'one question' eh?"

"I see... You can rest some more if you if you wish."

"Huh? oh.. what time is it?"

"Hmm.. I would guess a bit after two in the morning..."

"WHAT?!"

I gave a "O_O" looks which hurt my tired eyes.

"You look VERY tired... Your right eye is twitching... No wait.. Now your left is twitching..."

"Oh.. yeah... my Mom and I are like that when we're tired."

"Go ahead and sleep, I'll keep watch if you're scared-"

FWAP

I sprang up and gave him a big whack on the head with my foot. Needless to say he said "OW!"

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

In the time I have spent playing the game, I have never seen Soren act like this. Which made it all the more fun *:3*.

"FOR BEING A JERK AND ASSUMING I'D BE SCARED! NOW WHERE'S ME SWORD?!"

"It's under the bed you were sleeping in..."

He replied rubbing the top of his head which was no longer covered by the hood of his cloak.

"Thanks"

I said casually like I knew him for ages. I headed for my sword patting Soren on the head as I passed him. Once again "OW" escaped his smart Alec mouth. I grabbed my sword, swinging it a few times and stylishly placed it by my side.

"G'night Soren!"

"Good... Night then..."

He had a "Why-is-she-being-so-friendly-after-a-fight?!" slash "WHAT-DA HECK?!" look, plus the "Ow" expression in the eyes. Which in my case I thought: _what is the name of THAT kind of face?!_

***

I woke up later that night to do some thinking and what I'd do in the morning. I glimpsed over to my right seeing a sleeping Soren on the floor beside the chair he sat on earlier. Slowly, I stood up, being as silent as possible.

*Blink Blink*

I musta stood there fer minutes just looking at the mark in the center of his forehead and the hilarious way he lay stretched on the floor. realizing what I was going to do for tomorrow. I went to bed to catch up on as much sleep as I could.

***

I got up, took my sword, and was about to rip some access clothe from my long shirt when a voice startled me.

"Leaving so soon? I'm leaving for Crimea in a few weeks, if you're traveling around, it would be safer to travel with someone."

"Who said I was headed for Crimea?"

"Someone not wanting to 'engage in combat' would certainly want to leave Daein and go into a more peaceful environment. Begnion is big and seems far, Crimea is the closest peaceful nation ."

"Smart. Well alright, I'll take you up on your offer."

I lied. I wasn't going to wait a few weeks, only a few hours.

"In that case..."

I walked over bed and laid down. I set my baggage down allowing my body to lean against the wall beside the bed and shoo Soren off to his chair.

"Aren't we comfortable?"

"Yes we are."

I could of sworn sparks were flying in the air from the tension. My thoughts were in the lines of: _lay off dude, I'm tired, ticked, and ready to kick you in places that boys DON'T want to be kicked in_. I sighed and chuckled at the thought.

"What's so amusing?"

"OH! NOTHING!"

I stuck my tongue at him. He replied with an annoyed face as he walked across the room to a table grabbing a book.

"Whatcha doin'?"

I asked just to annoy him.

"What does it look like? I'm reading."

You could practically see steam coming out of his ears, it was so funny.

"Say..."

"HUH!? WHA?!"

I was surprised he was engaging in conversation. _Maybe he isn't as annoyed at me as I thought... Well, that's no fun..._

"What is it?"

This time I asked out of curiosity.

"Why do you use a sword?"

I reasonable question I guess... But what good would it do him to know?

"What good would it do you to know?"

"Well... sorry if this upsets you again... but you don't look like the type to be swinging around a heavy metal sword around."

"Again you're being hypocritical about my _size_... nice to know I look weak..."

"That's... That's not what I meant I'm sorry..."

"I should say.. You _should_ be sorry."

I said swinging my leg off the bed and on to the floor.

"I'm going out."

I said in a _very_ annoyed tone. I knew if I stayed I'd be obliged to kick him across the face, possibly resulting in broken bones if I hit certain spots. Rather than lose my "chaperone" or "kind host" I felt it better to just explore the area and hopefully make some money.

"What? Already? It's still pretty early you know."

_YES I KNOW! THAT'S WHY I'M GOING NOW, GOSH!_ I whirled around to face him, just about ready to spring into the air and do a "Rukia Kuchiki" kick.

"Yeah, I know. Which is why I'm going now. I want to get into someplace I can get a part time job that will help pay for supplies for the journey."

"You're planning on going alone aren't you? Why?"

I let out a gasp. I should have expected a tactical genius like Soren to figure our my moves earlier. Oh well, there's no stopping me now.

"I... uhh..."

"I told you before that that would be extremely dangerous. You don't even have a real sword! Even if you did, what if you hurt yourself?"

"SHUT IT OKAY?! So what, 'if there's a will, there's a way.'"

"You're telling me you're willing enough to cross this nation's border's into its rival nation's territory?"

"Well... YEAH I would guess that if you knew I was planning to go alone that you would already have figured that out."

"But why _are_ you going? And why _alone_?!"

"Didn't you say it yourself that Crimea is safer? Unless... you know something that's changed your mind..."

It was his turn to let out a gasp.

"How did you..."

"Because 'Imma mythical creature from Candyland.'"

"Are you mad?"

"Hmm.. some people say I am."

"You _are_ mad..."

"As a friend of mine says, 'No, I'm' Maiya, 'nice to meet you.'"

"You're a complete idiot then... in the adjective term."

"They say idiots never die."

"But they don't say that they don't get hurt."

"I'll run on pure dumb luck then."

"Ugh..."

"Aw? Run out of comebacks?"

"Yes... I give up...."

I felt triumph as I annoyed the heck out of him.

"But if you're going to do this, I suggest you have another method of...pardon me... umm... fighting..."

He flinched as I stepped forward. Why wouldn't he? I hit him last night for crying out loud...

"ARGH!!! FINE?! WHAT IS IT?!"

A smirk moved across his face. _Crap... I DIDN'T win_...

"'Oh mythical creature from Candyland...'"

Oh gosh... He's using my friend's quotes against me...

"Why not learn magic?"

"WHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?! ARE YOU INSANE?! I'VE NEVER USED MAGIC BEFORE IN MY LIFE!!! HOW SURE ARE YOU I CAN EVEN USE IT?!"

"'If there's a will, there's a way' correct?"

_ARGH! I've just about had it here... He's using what I used AGAINST me... Has he played Phoenix Wright?_

"Ugh... Where are we going to find a teacher?"

I said the last part sarcastically.

"There is no great magician near by..."

I should of known better than to play with Soren's pride. His ego is hard to pierce like... like trying to poke your finger through two meters thick of steel.

"You're being sarcastic. Whether you like it or not, I'm going to teach you magic."

"You know I can't read the script in the books right."

My face was all "T_T" like.

"Then just make up your own incantations that make sense following what I say they say. Or, how fast do you think you can learn an alphabet of over twenty rune like letters?"

"GRAH! Let's just get started!"

I walked over to the table and pulled up a chair. _If he lives alone... why does he have two chairs? Loneliness enjoys company I suppose... Even if that company is imaginary... or IS it?_

***

We worked for hours, but despite the trouble I was having, Soren remained calm and collective throughout. Don't take me the wrong way, I'm usually quite calm when in an environment that I know. By the three in the morning last night, I already had memorized the floor plan of Soren's little cabin. There were three rooms. One was basically a study room crossed with a bed room which we were studying in. There was one window near the table we sat at which allowed light to fly in easily as it was facing east. This _was_ early morning after all. It had about three shelves that Soren stacked with rented books. This left the room with an old parchment sort of smell, which I kind of liked. The second room was sort of a kitchen. It had small storage room which you could easily tell someone was living alone in here if you looked at it. It had what looked like an old barbeque, but it looked well taken care off. The last room was a bathroom. Needless to say what you would find in there.

THUD

I fell asleep on the book, allowing my brain to absorb all the facts into my head.

"She must be tired."

Soren said without me hearing.

"Must be tough, being in a world you don't know...."

***

I woke up to find a blanket over my shoulders, and a stack of books that was used as my pillow.

"Urrmmm..."

My usual "wake up routine." I felt around the area to my right, which would have been my desk if since I was facing down on my "pillow." Searching for my glasses, I pushed myself off my "bed."

"Ugh..."

I placed the navy framed lenses on the bridge of my nose and my ears.

"Good evening Maiya. We've done theory, how about some practice?"

Mai: Geez... I put a heck of a lot of dialogue in there O_o.

Micaiah: You spent 2 days on this one correct?

Mai: yeah... It was 3 AM! What did you expect?

Micaiah: The time is... 1:26 PM

Mai: Wow, usually I finish at like... 1:30 Am O_o

Micaiah: NEW RECORD THEN! That's GREAT!

Mai: what are you talking about?! It took longer for this chapter slash prologue!

Micaiah: But it's also over 380 words longer!

Mai: But that's just cause of the dialogue!

Micaiah: =D

Mai: sigh.. I own only this parody...

Micaiah: Review?

Mai: Well if thy want Micaiah, I mean, they're busy people. They've got fanfics to read and people to talk to.

Micaiah: I see...

both: SEE YA!


	3. Prologue III Little Thieves

Mai: 15 minutes of uploading chapter 2 later! Chapter 3 is typed!

Micaiah: Congratulations!

Mai: *bow* Awesome.

Micaiah: When will any new characters enter?

Mai: Hmm.. either THIS chapter, or the next one... let's find out shall we =D

Micaiah: MAIYTSUMI OWNS NOTHING!

Mai: Well... Except my brain...

Mai: I would like to note that last chapter had a weird thing happen to it... The first few parts of it were underlined without me doing anything, which wrecked some of the actual story's... randomness...

Micaiah: I'd say it ADDED to its randomness

Mai: Hmm.. true... But hopefully it gets fixed soon... It made me dizzy...

A Prologue Before the Prologue (3)

"You.. you... P-Pract.. WHAT?! ARE YOU NUTS?! I AIN'T READY FOR THAT!"

Or in the Phoenix Wright version...

"OBJECTION! I OBJECT! I'M NOT READY!!!"

"Weren't you the one who said 'Let's go already'?"

"Well... Theory and practice are WAAY different."

"You're going to have to do it sooner or later anyway."

"I HATE you... You know that?"

"You'll be thanking me later."

Soren stepped outside, giving me the "come on!" gesture. Annoyed, I grabbed my cap and sword to follow him outside.

The setting sun was beautiful on the red-orange-yellow divided sky. The air had lots of moisture from rain a little before I arrived. The dew on the trees glistened along with the grass, and the wind rustled through it all creating a very peaceful atmosphere.

"Now then, have you 'translated' the script to something you can remember better? Or pronounce better."

I looked away but still replied.

"Maybe..."

"Yes or no."

"Possibly a yes..."

"Hmm.. Let's pick out a tome for you..."

"Wind is green right?"

"Yeah.. what's that got to do with it?"

"Green is my third favourite colour."

_As I said, what does that have to do with the tome?!_ thought Soren. You could easily see it in his face.

"Sigh... Let's go with thunder, you seem to be an energetic person."

"My turn..."

"Your... 'turn'?"

"What does my personality have to do with the type of magic I use?!"

"T_T" is what I looked like.

"Or maybe fire..."

"Ooh, fire, snow beware imma comin'!"

"Or thunder... definitely not wind..."

BAM

I went in and elbowed him in the ribs. Which was actually kind of tricky thanks to all the cloaks he wore.

"UGH!"

"Let me guess.. wind is for beginners of a calm personality?"

"Ugh... Good.. huff.. for you to know..."

I suppose if I had done it any harder this guy would have had a broken rib or two.

"Then again, you're in an environment you're not used to are you?"

I smirked.

"Good job Soren, you're correct."

"Thus you are not calm."

I nodded.

"Fine, just take one of each then."

"Thank you."

I took one of each and practiced.

"It's getting foggy..."

"Zap my enemies to nothing! THUNDER!"

A yellow streak came down from the sky zapping a mosquito a few feet away from me. A gigantic smile broke my face. It looked kind of creepy because of the fog. Kind of like effects from a horror movie.

"Slash with endless blades! Wind!"

I felt like a total idiot screaming all these incantations anyone could understand. _Note to self, study the language more._

"Not going to try the fire tome?"

Soren asked.

"ARE YOU MAD?! WE'RE IN SOME WOODS! WHAT IF EVERYTHING BURNS?!"

"Practice accuracy."

"Safety first."

GRUUUUUUUUU

I gasped.

"Looks like somebody's stomach is growling."

"Ehh... Maybe..."

"Well, it's getting dark...er anyway, let's head in."

I nodded and followed him back inside.

"Any requests?"

"Hmm.. you have any oatmeal?"

"Yes... you want OATMEAL?!"

"Yeah, you have milk, brown sugar, and cinnamon?"

"Yes... here, in the cupboard. We have milk in an ice bag in the cellar."

"The cellar?"

"Yes, using a rare ice tome, I encased some food into cold storage downstairs."

"Wow."

I had to admit, I was impressed.

"I'll get it then."

"Oh, thanks then."

I followed Soren downstairs into the cellar. It was cold. It _was_ underground after all.

"Here we go."

He grabbed a container of white liquid. I became extremely happy. He looked around a bit and pulled out a bag of grain. The oatmeal was inside it.

"I'll help!"

I took the grain bag which was lighter than it looked.

"Isn't it heavy?"

"Actually.. It's lighter than I thought. I can take it."

Soren got a look of surprise on his face.

"Oh.. alright... if you say so."

I took it upstairs and Soren followed with the milk. I took some cinnamon and brown sugar from the cupboard and mixed it in with 1/2 cup of oats. I then put the mix into a cup and filled the rest with milk and stirred.

"You're eating it raw..."

"Yup."

"Why?"

"I was hungry for oatmeal one day"

I said stirring.

"But I didn't want to wait for the liquid to heat up, so I ate it raw. I didn't think it was bad so I've eaten it raw since."

"You're like a donkey."

"ARE YOU SAYING I'M AN-"

I sprang up and swung my fist towards his cheek but stopped a centimeter away from contact.

"NO NO! I just meant you're like cattle that eat oats raw."

"Sigh.."

I pulled my fist away.

"My mom said the same thing..."

I sat back down, stirred my oatmeal and drank/ate some. As I ate, Soren watched amazed.

"I'm going to sleep now ok?"

"It's still a bit early, you sure?"

"Yeah... I'm tired."

"Alright then."

"I went underneath the table we were studying by and curled up, stacking two or three books under my head and pulled the blanket that I left on the chair from earlier on me. Once again, Soren was amazed.

"You an sleep on the bed you know."

"I prefer being close to the ground."

"Suit yourself."

I took off my glasses and reached up to place them on top of the table.

"Good night Maiya."

"Good night Sensei."

"Sense.. say?"

"... Good night Teacher."

"If you say so."

The next day Mr. Soren gave me more "appropriate attire" as he said. We went out into the market that day to do some shopping... Ugh... Despite my continuous groans about going shopping, we managed to get all I needed. I felt like I was Harry Potter shopping for school supplies, except the things I got wasn't for learning, they were for defense and offense. We got myself a long navy shirt that had slits at the sides, some black tights, some navy red ribbons to tie my GOSH DARN THICK HAIR, a book bag, some boots, socks, a belt, a robe, and something that surprised me. The idea with the clothes was that it was to be light for easy movement and speed, while still being durable enough to provide some We went back to the cabin.

"I HATE shopping... Especially for clothes..."

I mumbled organizing my tomes into the new bag. I tied my hair.

"Look what I got, you raw oat muncher."

"Huh?"

I asked with a sigh as I finished tying my hair. Soren pulled out a long (long for me that is) black sheathe from his robe.

*Blink blink*

For a while I just couldn't believe my eyes. A real sword. I stood there in utter silence, not moving at all. My eyes were frozen open. My mouth open with ready to catch bugs. After a few minutes of silence my eyes started to water from dehydration. Soren went over and waved his hand in front of me.

"Umm.. Maiya? I thought you'd be happy... HELLO?!"

I gave no response I followed the sword where ever he held it. He realized my eyes following it, and used this to amuse himself for a few minutes. He chuckled watching my eyes following the sword. Then he just got worried.

"Your eyes are all watery... are you alright?"

I started to drool.

"Please try to behave..."

He then poked me with the sheath.

*poke*

I sprang to life, grabbing the sword with its sheath still on it. My eyes reverted, the drool fountain stopped and dried.

"A SWORD! I AM HAPPY!!!"

I screamed it as I unsheathed it leaving even more surprised and happy.

"Ah! AH! AH! AH!!!!!! =D! *o*"

A blade as white as snow was there. Glowing in the firelight and moonlight. The moon shone on the top, and fire burned brightly underneath, giving it a shiny, fiery sword effect.

"IT'S BEAUUUUUUUUTIFUL!"

My eyes opened wide which hurt but I couldn't help it. I cried tears of insane joy.

"You like it then. Good, happy birthday."

"IT'S NOT MY BIRTHDAY BUT I DON'T CARE DX!"

I made a lot of faces then. I laughed, cried, smiled, and frowned. Disappointment and joy spread across my face. Emotions stirred like never before. I was in love... with an inanimate object.

"You really love swords don't you?"

"Ask any of y friends and the answer's always the same Soren, 'DUH'."

"I see, take good are of it then."

"OMIGOSH CAN I HUG YOU?!"

"I thought you hated me?"

"NO NO NO! I LOVE YOU! YOU GAVE ME A SWORD!... Scratch that I just love the sword."

"Alright...?"

I hopped into bed and hugged the new sword.

"How did you get such a beautiful sword?"

I asked wide eyed.

"A friend told me a bit bout swords."

"It's so light and..."

I felt the edge. Accidentally cutting my thumb and index finger. I flinched, but that was all. I stuck the two fingers (if you count the thumb as a finger) into my mouth and began sucking the blood. I always enjoyed the taste of my blood. Salty-sweet, like the Kingdom Hearts' ice cream, except that my blood was warm.

"What are you doing?"

"Nuting... I wud dut goying to tay dat duh sword waz shirt."

"Pardon me?"

I took my fingers out of my mouth. This unfortunately lead to the bed having bloodstains in small dots.

"I said 'Nothing I was just going to say that the sword was sharp.'"

"Oh... okay."

Seconds later he noticed the blood.

"Hey.. you're bleeding."

"Yeah, no prob, it'll heal as soon as I stop the flow and it scabs over."

"We should bandage it up to prevent infection."

I took one of the ribbons we got for my hair.

"NOT THAT! It's dirty!"

"Hey, you beggars can't be choosers... 'DAD.'"

"Sigh... Do what you want then."

"Good night 'Father'."

"Sigh..."

***

The next morning I got up and packed my things and retied my hair. _Ready._ I took up my new bag and placed my sword and my new one on my belt. I left some gold on the table for Soren when he woke up. No doubt he'd be furious and surprised, maybe even worried.

"Paalam Soren. Let's see each other again."

I shut the door and started my way southwest.

***

It must have been a few weeks since I left and I arrived in Crimea by coach. I managed to earn some money by catching a few thieves and earning extra money because people's sympathy towards my age. I didn't complain. I got 500 gold for one petty thief, it was awesome. Although, one day, I ran into some unexpected company.

*Humming "Life Returns"*

BUMP

"OH! I'm so sorry ma'am!"

"No prob kid, just don't do it again-"

I stopped in my tracks.

"Umm.. by any chance, have you seen a girl with silver hair in a navy ribbon?"

"Oh, no sorry, I hope you find her."

"Thank you."

We walked passed each other after we helped each other up. _He heh, you won't find her until the next war is over. _I proceeded towards out of the village into a plain, where hopefully I'd get a temporary employer.

Mai: Gahh... ONE DAY! This one took longer than I thought still though...

Micaiah: Was that boy...

Mai: :D

Micaiah: And the one he was looking for...

Mai: You're just going to have to wait till I do a Radiant Dawn slash Goddess of Dawn fanfic to find out.

Micaiah: Alright.

Mai: OFF TO BED AGAIN! YAAAAWN 32 min till 10 Pm, school at 8AM.

Micaiah: Good Night

Mai: Yep


	4. Prologue IV Mercenaries

Mai: Ah school... starting at 8:20 Am, High school leaves me wanting my laptop nearby.

Soothe: really?

Mai: yep, and how're you doin' Soothe?

Soothe: someone placed a review on the last chapter that bothered me...

Mai: I think I know which one you're talking about, and I know WHO you're talking about...

Soothe: "Pfft. Soothe... xD"

Mai: yep, that's her.

Soothe: MAI DOESN'T OWN ANYTHING!

Mai: EXCEPT MY BRAIN!!!

Chapter 1

Mercenaries

I kept walking west, first southward, then northward until I reached a building surrounded by a few trees, then a dense wood at the back. Here, I heard grunts, so I ducked into some bushes and did some recon. I then heard a girl's voice.

"Dad! Ike!"

There was a brunette with blue eyes that looked around my age, but of course, not many people can guess _my_ age off the bat. She wore slitted shirt exactly like mine only yellow and mine didn't have slitted sleeves and a pink trim. She also had a paler yellow skirt on with a yellow ribbon used as a belt. Around her shoulders and neck was a turquoise bandana. She wore arm warmers and shin white socks, and her shoes were brown and looked kind of like my black runners at home only they loosely went up a bit paste her ankles.

"HYAAH!"

said a blue haired youth, attempting to strike a larger man with a wooden sword. The man easily dodged it and struck the boy's back sending him flying across the "forest" floor.

"GYAAH!

He groaned. _Oooh... Ouch..._ I really did look like it hurt. The youth wore a blue long sleeved shirt which had the sleeves rolled up and a collar. It had yellow trim. it seemed to have an extension at the back around the belt area which went to his knees when standing up. He wore white pants, and boots that went up to his knees. Or maybe they were just regular boots with a black extension. His "shoes" were red with white toes which looked like extensions for his "shoes." He had fingerless gloves with a kind of armour on them. He wore two belts, a regular brown one which had a red ribbon tied to it, and a dark green one. He had what looked like a leather patch covering the heart area and left shoulder, which seemed like a smart idea. He wore a cape which was red on the outside and white on the inside. He also had a green headband on. _What is it with this guy and "long" things?_ He was quite tall too, about six feet if not over.

The man however seemed more equipped than the boy. He wore the same kind of outfit as the boy, only the blue shirt was black with brown trim. His boots were brown I think up to the knees and padded with armour. He also wore white pants. It was hard to see from my angle, but he also had a belt, not sure how many. He had gloves that reached his elbows, and armour around the heart and shoulder also. His cape was yellow. He had greyish brown hair. After the commotion, the brunette went over to the boy (who had blue hair), and tended to him. She nagged at the man, who happened to be her father, a bit for hitting him so hard then asked him to help her lift him up. The boy was the girl's older brother as the man mentioned lifting him up and moving him somewhere else.

"Your brother is made of sterner stuff. The boy will live."

_One happy family_. I said in my head. I was about to follow them when something tapped my shoulder.

"HEY! YOU!"

"WHOA!"

I fell on my back. I was kneeling when watching all that.

"WHO! WHO ARE-"

I knew exactly who it was. He had green hair and eyes and was carrying an axe. He wore a red shirt and red worn arm warmers. He had shoulder pads on both shoulders and suspenders GALLORE. He had them around his torso, and both hips/thighs. He had belts gallore too. He had like six belts on at once. He had greyish green jean like pants. He wore brown boots up to his knees with what looked like bandages on the shin area... _WE-IR-DO!_ Although in the game he was one of my best to kill people with.

"Well, hello there kiddo! My bro would probably like to play with ya."

"Kiddo..." hmm.. I'd love to kick this guy in the groin. But first impressions are vital in this scenario. A wrong move and that axe could swing down on a helpless me.

"Umm.. Hi..."

"Well, why are we here today?"

"I know why I'm here, what about you?"

I asked nervously.

"This is why."

He lifted me over his shoulders and the pads dug into my stomach. It's like he knew I wanted to kick him in the groin, cause he had my legs on his back, and my front to his.

"Ok.. LEMME DOWN DUDE! LEMME ALONE!"

"No can do. What if you're an enemy and snooping around to attack us?"

"WHO THE HELL'D ATTACK THIS PLACE?!"

"Rivals, bandits, the revenge type."

"WELL YOU'RE MAKING ME WANT TO GET REVENGE RIGHT NOW!"

I kicked at his back.

"OW! OW OW! STOP THAT!"

"NO! LET ME GO!"

"Nah, let's pay a visit to the commander eh?"

"Yeah sure.. easy for you to say."

I relaxed and tried to enjoy my first shoulder piggy back in about ten years. I couldn't really enjoy it though cause this guy's shoulder pads were running into my stomach. NOT COMFY. We walked along the path that the family walked through which lead to a nice clearing. I heard voices.

"Are you alright?

Asked a girl's voice.

"Nn... Yeah, I'll be fine."

Said an older teen's voice (possibly).

"The sleeping prince awakens!"

Said an older man's voice.

"Father! I can't believe you! I know those are practice swords, but they're still heavy! You have no right to be so rough on Ike."

"If this is too much for the boy, he'll never make it as a mercenary."

"But--"

"Mist, you don't have to worry. I told you, I'm fine."

The boy, Ike, cut in at the last line. Mist was his sister's name.

"Ha! You'd better be. Now grab your sword and get ready!"

The father laughed.

"What?! Don't tell me you're going at it again! But--"

She was cut off by her brother.

"Just until I land a single blow. I'm not giving up until I get a good hit on father."

"I like your resolve, Ike. But it takes more that a strong will to... Hm?

We entered the clearing cutting him off.

"Aha! I knew I'd find you here!"

"Good for you oaf, lemme down already!"

I commented on his "entry."

"Hi Boyd. What bring you here? And who's that?"

"Hm? Oh, this? Just a little spy I found listening to your conversations earlier."

"You heard us?"

Asked Ike and his father in unison directing their gazes at me. NOW I was nervous.

"Well.. yeah... I didn't mean to. I just heard this scream like 'AHH!' and rushed over. Then I saw you practicing with SWORDS."

They all looked at each other after the last word.

"That must have been when you screamed Ike."

"Father! No! I didn't scream!"

"Actually, he's right."

They all turned to me again.

"Huff... ow... It was when he was lunging... nn..."

"See?! Even she could tell the difference! And she wasn't even there!"

"Pfft, I know a scream when I SEE one."

"..."

Ike was silent.

"Ha ha, you got told."

They all looked at me again.

"What?"

I asked out of nervousness of this new group. I coughed a few times.

"Hey, you alright?"

asked Ike gently.

"Yeah.. COUGH COUGH it's just that SOMEBODY'S shoulder pads are JAMMING IN-TO MY STO-MACH!"

"Oh.. well I need to hang on to you."

"Just let her go. She won't run away, won't you miss?"

Asked the man.

"NO SIR! I swear on my swordsman pride that that's a big fat Begnion sized NO."

"Oh, you sword fight?"

"I'd show you if my feet could touch the ground."

I replied.

"Okay, Boyd, set her down."

"Why do I get a bad feeling... Oh, alright commander..."

Boyd set me down. I smirked.

"I have a REALLY bad fee- WHOA!"

I threw him over my shoulder slamming his back against the axe and onto the ground. His axe and back left a mark on the ground. I gave a huge smile and everyone had a "O_________O" sort of face on them.

"Well, you have good hunches dude."

I said while wiping my hands on my shirt. Both of my swords were visible now.

"That was... surprising..."

Commented the fatherly commander. Boyd was the one coughing now.

"I felt like I was going to puke if it went in more... are you ok darlings?"

I pulled out both my wooden sword and my new metal one.

"COUGH COUGH! WHOA!"

Boyd was amazed, Ike, Mist, and the commander too.

"Okay then, take that wooden sword and face Ike then."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAA?!"

I froze sheathing the sword as the man commanded me.

"Go on, don't hurt her Ike."

"I think it's IKE you should be worrying about sir..."

Suggested Boyd trying to get up from the ground. Mist helped him up and commented to me.

"Please be careful."

"Who, me? yeah, no sweat."

I held up my wooden sword and stood my ground into a good balanced stance.

"Oh ho! Looks like this girl knows what she's doing!"

"I've been taking martial arts for seven to eight years sir. I'm not going to lose against someone who trips over his cape."

"Who said I tripped over it?!"

"The length it's at at the moment seems highly likely you will."

"Fine! Father, why am I fighting her?"

"Because I'm curious about her abilities and want to see how you do with an unknown opponent."

"Good reasons sir."

"Sigh.. alright, I'm ready miss...?"

"Just call me Maiya, let's hurry up and start!"

He took off his red-white cape and took his position.

"Begin!"

sounded the commander. Ike started running six paces for an attack on me. He attacked once which I dodged. I've watched him fight, and he always starts with a vertical slice. He gasped as I dodged, and the audience, Mist, Boyd, and the commander seemed impressed. I lunged for a counter attack. I silently did a diagonal hit on his right, unpadded shoulder.

"She knows your weaknesses Ike!"

laughed his father.

"Just wait and see!"

Ike got up and waited for my move. I ran around him and attacked his back. He almost dodged but I swung low and his foot got caught causing him to trip. Boyd laughed.

"Gyahh!"

Ike successfully recovered and countered. I was laughing too, so my guard was down, the strike connected, and since his sword was heavier, naturally it did more damage than my light one.

"UGH!"

I grunted letting the pain go out of my mouth.

"HIT!"

Smiled Ike.

I went in to counter his counter, which resulted in a critical, ending the match.

"WHOA!"

Ike flew into the air as I stroked my critical. He landed with a thud.

"Oww..."

He got up.

"Nice work Maiya, you can relax now. Can I see your sword?"

"Thanks, yeah, sure thing."

I handed him my sword. He picked it up expecting it to my heavier, but it was light.

"Wow.. it's light, and definitely easy to use... I'm surprised you won with this."

"Lemme feel!"

Boyd ran up and grabbed it"

"WHOA! IT'S SUPER LIGHT!"

"Let me try!"

Boyd passed it to Mist.

"I could use this!"

"Where'd you get this Maiya?"

Asked the serge.

"My father made it for me."

"Oh wow, he's a great carpenter."

"He was could of made it out of metal, but we didn't have enough material."

"So he's a craftsman?"

"He's a Smith sir, literally."

"Maiya Smith then?"

"I suppose so."

"Funny name."

"That's cause I'm adopted."

"Oh really?"

This caught the "kids" attention.

"Really Maiya? You're adopted?"

Ike asked.

"Well... he's my step dad. My real dad left me with my mom. I never really knew him... I just learned his name recently actually."

"Wow, Mist and I never really knew our mother."

"I see."

"Where are your parents now Maiya?"

"Pfft! Not in this world!"

Which was true, but they got the wrong idea.

"Oh.. I'm sorry..."

apologized Ike as Mist elbowed him.

"Huh? Why are you apologizing?"

"I'm sorry about your loss..."

"I said they weren't on THIS world, meaning the peaceful world of Crimea, we're from another land."

"REALLY?! WOW?! WHAT'S IT LIKE?!"

Mist's eyes sparkled at the question.

"Let's say somethings are best unknown."

"Alright."

They all said.

"Okay Ike, since Boyd is out of commission, why not go at me again?"

"Boyd, you're such a loser."

giggled Mist.

"Shut your trap!"

I raised one hand and he immediately ceased.

"Ha ha. Scaredy."

"Don't make fun of me..."

Ike changed the subject by asking a question. He lifted my sword.

"How do you do so much damage with a light thing like this?"

"It's in the wrist, see, watch."

I raised my hand and Karate chopped Boyd behind the shoulder using my wrist bone. He yelped in pain.

"See? easy. Knowing where to hit helps too. Look how vulnerable your right shoulder is."

Ike touched his right shoulder and flinched in the pain of the bruise my sword gave him.

"Joints are generally pressure points. They hurt."

"Tell me about it.. ugh.."

agreed Boyd.

Ike grabbed his cape and tied it in a way he wasn't going to trip.

"Alright father, I'm ready."

"Wait!"

Mist ran into the battle field and gave Ike something.

"Here you go, Ike! It's a vulnerary. I'd recommend using it now, before you fight Father. Last time he knocked you silly."

"Always take time to heal your wounds in a battle-- even small ones. By the time you think you're in trouble, it's probably too late... Don't get into that situation."

suggested their father.

Boyd requested he should have some too, but we all agreed Ike needed them for the time being.

"Give it you all!"

cheered serge. We followed.

Ike started again, this time moving away and using the one of the vulneraries Mist gave him. His father closed in. Ike struck first.

"Come on, boy! You going to give me a challenge this time around?"

Ike stayed silent concentrating on his attack. He hit with his vertical slash this time. Serge countered, Ike dodged, and he retaliated.

"HRAAAHH!!!"

A final slash brought Serge to his knees. We all stood in wonder.

"HOLY CRAP!"

I said without realizing I did. Boyd responded with a

"Whaa?"

"Oh... nothing... I just said... 'SMOKEY'S BACK!' as in, smoke made the Serge cough, as in, Ike won."

"Great job Ike!"

Mist squealed and ran to her brother.

"Yes, great job Ike."

"No, I know you were holding back."

Mist, Boyd and I were like, "OoO."

"If you can tell that means you've improved."

"Thank you Father."

"Maiya correct?"

I was still standing in utter awe.

"Maiya?"

This time Ike came over and waved his hand in front of my face. Still no response.

"I can do it!"

Exclaimed Boyd as he walked from behind me. A twig snapped.

"AHH!"

I screamed as I turned grabbed Boyd's arm and flipped him over my shoulder and smacked him into the ground in front of me again. Ike, Mist and Serge were in awe this time "O_O."

"Oh... HI BOYD!"

"Remind me never to sneak up on her again... EVER."

"Rodger that Boyd."

replied the siblings.

"Maiya."

"Oh, yeah Serge?"

"I'm Greil."

"Yessir, why tell me sir?"

"It is customary for someone to know the name of their killer."

"WHAT?! YOU'RE GOING TO KILL ME?!"

"... It was a joke...a JOKE."

"Oh.. Sorry sir..."

"You can cut the formalities, just call me Greil."

"If my parents heard me call you by name I'd be dead."

"If you say so, anyway, I want to face you at full."

"I'm afraid my full ain't too far from my worst."

"Non-sense! TRY! That's all I ask."

"I thought you wanted best?"

"Well now I'm asking to try, just stop arguing and take your position. Feel free to use anything in you bag too."

"If you say so sir..."

Ike and I "tagged" him out and he took his place with Boyd and his sister. I drew my slim sword.

"Let's start Maiya!"

"If you say so sir..."

This time, Greil started. Which spoke bad for me.

"Hello Maiya."

"Hi sir..."

He struck fast and I tried to dodge but the best I could do was escape with a small cut on the upper arm. ACK! was my response, along with a counter which was easily dodged and retaliated. If this was a game, I'd be considered as a "dead girl walking" as my friend would say. His counter struck at my left leg, so I had a slash mark on my upper right arm, and my left thigh, both horizontal. I flinched but didn't say anything. It was my "turn." I stepped back to get my hidden skill out. I took out the fire tome.

"Melt through the metal and flesh! BURN! FIRE!"

A fireball the size of one of those exercise balls. Everyone gasped, including me.

"GRAAAH!"

Greil was surprised as everyone else, resulting in a critical, which didn't defeat him.

"I suppose that's enough."

"If you say so sir."

"It's good you know when to stop."

"Well, if you're bleeding in a real battle, I don't think you can quit. Better do it while still I can."

"Sorry about that."

"No, I'm sorry if I couldn't be of your expectations."

I bowed without thinking.

"Well Maiya, let's get back to the base and talk."

"Oh, okay."

Back at their camp, I was taken to one of the buildings by Mist, Ike, Boyd, and Greil. This is where they stated to get serious.

"So what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?"

Everyone averted their gaze at me who was hiding behind Ike and Boyd, poking my wounds and licking the blood off my fingers.

"You going to bandage that up? Or are you a vampire?"

"No, I'm a vampire."

Everyone then glared at me. Ike and Boyd stepped away.

"GOSH! I WAS ONLY KIDDING! Yeah, I'll bandage it up later..."

I said another "GOSH!" under my breath. I rolled my eyes.

"I came here for a job."

Boyd and Serge coughed. Ike and Mist however knew where I was getting at.

"Umm.. how old are you?"

"Turning fifteen soon sir."

"Are you really that old?"

"YEAH! If you don't believe me... I don't blame you... People often mistake me for three to five years younger than I really am."

You can tell from everyone's faces that they agreed, and that they really did think so.

"You're about the same age as Mist, Ike's a bit older, but not too far."

"My younger brother is younger too, so it's not that bad."

"Yeah, but does he look his age?"

Boyd became silent, he knew I'd toss him again if he answered.

"Why do you want to do this?"

"I figure, while I'm looking for my parents, I might as well protect myself and others, 'the way of the sword is the way of protecting others,' right?"

"I suppose those are good reasons, we'll set you up here first, and maybe we'll get you a job sooner or later."

"What? Don't I have to pay-"

"We look out for people, we'll supply you a place to stay."

"I mean like.. what if I don't get the job? I can get money for food for myself but a place to stay-"

"We got lots of room."

"Yeah! You can bunk with me!"

Mist said.

"Mist, you have a brother and a father at home."

"Oh yeah..."

"Titania might be able to share a room."

suggested Boyd.

"If it's too much trouble I can go somewhere else."

"Non-sense! I've already made the paper work! I'll be your guardin from now on!"

"But.. what about this Titania person?"

"And she's your other guardian!"

"huh? Wha?"

"Welcome to the Greil Mercenaries' family Maiya!"

"What?! What if I can't pay you back I only have so much mo-"

"We don't need money, we're fine! Stop worrying!"

"Did I hear my name mentioned a bit ago?"

A new voice came from the door, and a lady stepped in. She had long red hair tied into a long braid, and white armour. She had pale skin, and she set down an axe by the doorway. I knew who she was too.

"Ah! Titania! Welcome our new addition to the family!"

"Hello, your name?"

"OH! Um, Maiya ma'am."

"Hello Maiya, welcome to our little settlement."

"I'm very honoured."

HECK YEAH I WAS HONOURED.

"Can Maiya stay with you Titania?"

"Oh sure."

NOW he asks... what if she said no?

"Oh, thank you ma'am!"

"Stop with the formalities, just call me Titania."

"No use Titania, I said the same thing and she said that her parents wouldn't allow it."

"I see, well, let's get you moved in. You don't have much, so that'll be fast."

Titania lead me into another small building now too far away. It was like Soren's hut, only larger.

"Here's the bed, we can both fit here if you want, I can sleep on the fl-"

"CAN I HAVE THE FLOOR?! I LIKE FLOORS!"

She jumped at my sudden outburst.

"You sure? It's hard and dirty, I'd feel better if you stayed in a bed."

"Well... alright..."

She pointed towards a chest.

"You can keep your things here, we had an extra, Oscar brought it in."

"Oscar?"

"He cooks, he uses a lance, he's Boyd's older brother."

"Ah, I suppose I'll meet him then."

"You will, it's inevitable in our little community."

"In second thought.. can I put all my extra clothing in the chest and sleep in it?"

"You like low small spaces don't you?"

"I prefer the terms 'grounded and vacuum packed.'"

"Well.. if you really want to-"

"YIPPEE!"

I started stuffing my robe, extra socks, my sleeping clothes which I bought on the road into the chest, filling it about a quarter full. I then stepped into it, and I fixed the clothing so that it'd be even more comfortable.

"Strange girl..."

"Nah, I'm the only one that's not strange."

I left everything I was carrying except a small satchel of money and my wind tome. I followed Titania for a bit of a tour.

Mai: That was WAAAAAY longer than I originally planned...

Soothe: You should plan more.

Mai: YOU TRY IT THEN.

Soothe: I have to say... I get to see Ike before the time I actually met him!

Mai: nice way of changing the subject....

Micaiah: Ah, Ike, father to Soothe's children..

Soothe and Mai: O_O! WHEN DID YOU GET BACK?!

Soothe: And you've already SAID that before!

Micaiah: but not everyone knows it.

Mai: Ah, a lovers' quarrel?

Micaiah & Soothe: ...


	5. Chapter I The Battle Begins

Ike: uhh... Hi everybody. I suppose you're wondering why Miss Maiya...Tsumi isn't here. Well, she caught a cold a week before the holiday break and is apparantly using this as an excuse for me to lead today's... well it might be weeks before another chapter- but anyway, I'm here for "today's" chapter.

All: ...

Ike: OH! BUT BUT! Don't worry, she's getting better... It's just that she stays up till around 3 hours before dawn THEN sleeps for about 10 hours-

All: O-o

Ike: uhh... Today we'll be... *reads stack of papers on Mai's messy desk* "THEN IMMA KILL THAT HORRIBLE JERK FOR MAKING ME PLAY THROUGH DRAGONFORCE EXPERT TWICE IN A ROW-" this isn't the right script... Well... all I know is that Mai's part of the story isn't as "excitable" as she put it this morn-... last night, as my view of it all. So please enjoy.

Makalov: Loosen up commander XD

Ike: YOU should get more serious. YOU owe us over 500K.

Makalov: :-S

Chapter 1

The Battle Begins

"YAAAAWWWWN!"

"Good Morning Ike" said Mist in a sweet tone.

"You're up early Mist."

"Well, if I missed your debut I know you wouldn't let me hear the end of it!"

"Oh really?" I gave her a quick pat in the head as I walked passed her. "Where's Oscar?"

"In the kitchen of course!"

"YAAAWN Right, right. See you later Mist!"

"Of course. See you Ike. And don't do something stupid out there like getting hurt!"

Those words reminded me of my fears from last night's butterflies. I am scared of dying. I'm taking other people's lives too. But I know if I don't, our clients will suffer, and we won't get paid and won't be able to keep our supplies up. _I wonder if Maiya had these thought when she was traveling?_. I left my quarters suited, armed, ready with an empty stomach. Nothing Oscar's home cooking couldn't fix. I headed to the facilities.

"OSCAR! Are you here?" There was no answer. Hungry, I went around in search of food. That's when I smelled it. Food.

"There's a note... 'Good Luck BIG BROTHER! Mist.' ... Mist eh? Some steak for breakfast... She continues to fascinate me..." Despite the fact that Oscar's cooking was far superior t my sister's, hunger kept me eating through it all. Time to head to Father's office.

"Good morning, Ike. Today's your first day as a professional soldier isn't it?" said Titania's mother like voice.

"Yeah, and I'm ready to go."

"What you are is late. The others were suited up and ready at the break of dawn." commented my father. Now I know why Oscar wasn't in the kitchen like usual.

"Sorry. I'll get up earlier from now on." _Mother Ashera I was up earlier than usual already!_ "So, what's my first job?" Titania must have seen my frustration in my face because she brought up someone else who didn't get up early.

"Speaking of early birds, Maiya is still asleep. She seemed energetic yesterday, but I suppose traveling for a while had her exhaust some energy. She's all prepared except the fact that she's asleep. I have no idea when she got dressed or prepared her things. It's almost like she wants someone to wake her up and send her somewhere."

"Hmm... Interesting girl... I wonder how long she's been traveling? Was she alone when she left? Why did she leave?" responded my father.

"We may never know. She seems to actually be a quiet 'keep to herself' kind of person a lot."

"Really? I suppose her roommate would know better. She seems like an energetic playful tomboy." chuckled my father. "Excuse us Ike, I'm talking with Titania about another matter right now. Wait outside until we're done."

"Yes, sir." I walked outside annoyed. I closed the door behind me and began... noting my surroundings.

"Very well, Commander Greil, shall we continue?" said Titania's voice.

"You were telling me about some bandits that needed taking care of, weren't you?" I heard my father say.

"Correct. The request comes from a nearby village. According to our reports, the bandits are not all that strong. I think it best if I ride out and take a look. I plan on taking Oscar and Boyd with me."

"Ike."

_SHH TRYING TO LISTEN IN HERE!_

"Just the brothers? Hm. Go ahead and add Ike to your team. Shinon, Gatrie, and I can handle the other two jobs easily enough. Titania, I'm leaving Ike in your care. I'm trusting you to show him the ropes." I heard Father say.

"Ike."

"Understood, Commander." replied Titania.

"Please move from the door."

"Maiya? You're up? Good, you can start on the stable today." Father commanded towards my direction.

"Understood." said an apathetic, quiet version of a familiar voice. Startled that it came from right beside me I leapt into the air and "screamed."

"WAAH! Oh, good morning Maiya, you're up extremely earlier than usual."

"'Well, if I missed your debut I know you wouldn't let me hear the end of it.'" She said with a straight face. The phrase sounded familiar.

"Still sleepy Maiya?" She silently nodded and attempted to say something. She moved her mouth for about one syllable, gave up, and started over, but ultimately failed. I recalled where I heard Maiya's remark.

"Hey, were you listening in on us? Were you awake?"

"Merely listening to the voices of nature, not entirely." She swayed from side to side as she replied then blinked twice. _I expect no less from who gave me my eaves dropping excuse._ "I guess you're finally a sword for hire."

"Yeah, thanks." It felt awkward talking to a girl who didn't look like she cared about anything at all. It's pretty creepy when Maiya wakes up. It's like the world wants to hide in the moon's shadow. I almost felt like running too, but with Maiya covering my escape route, and a door with my father on the other end creating a dead end, I was trapped.

"Remember when you were assigned?"

"Oh, right. That's the day when you joined us too."

It was just yesterday when we found Maiya sneaking around our training ground. Boyd found her "observing her environment" and mistook her for a spy. Father then took her in for free in exchange for doing some work around here. Despite the fact that she completely destroyed Boyd on the battle field and even when not on the battle field. She took me by surprised too. She studied martial arts for almost eight years, and sword play for about two she said. She's such a small skinny, feeble looking person, but she surprised us all. Regardless, Father still refuses to send her to a mercenary job. It seems that she hates cleaning, she even sleeps in her clothes chest. It was after Titania agreed to offer her a bed that Father agreed to have me start soon. First I had to duel him like Maiya.

_"Ungh" grunted Father._

_"Ike! You were great!" praised my sister._

_"Father, you were holding back, weren't you? Even on Maiya."_

_"What? Is that true?" questioned Mist._

_"If you could tell the difference, that means you're improving."_

_"You know, I wasn't really giving it all my effort either..." lied Boyd._

_"That is such a lie." commented Mist. It was then that we all heard a scream._

_"GYAA!!" _

_"What was that Boydie? Holding out on Ike and meh were ya? In that case, engarde, rematch, and prepare to lose... AGAIN!" said a miniscule girl that flew out of nowhere, kicking Boyd in the back sending him falling into the dirt. _

_"Ohh... Mai..ya... How're you doing? ugh..." struggled Boyd._

_"So, what did I miss Mist?" _

_"Ike beat Boyd and... play won Father." replied Mist._

_"I said," Boyd got up ad brushed some dirt off himself "Listen you two, the difference between you and me is that I'm a professional. Don't get cocky over beginner's LUCK. Both of you barraging me... It's just beginner's luck..."_

_"What was that about holding back Boyd? Lost to two newbies. Consider it payback for mistaking me as a spy or whatever. Serge here is a professional, don't mistake your rank compared to your boss!"_

_"Why you little-" Mai answered Boyd's threat with one of her own. She took her hands out of her pockets and raised one fist. Boyd backed off at once._

_"That was just random chance. Random chance. Beginner's luck."_

_"Keep saying that Mr. Cliche" doubled Maiya and Mist. _

_"He has a point thought... Boyd's already out there on the field... Father, do you finally admit that I'm ready?" I had to bring it up and end Maiya, Mist and Boyd's excitement. _

_"Man... I missed the fight..." I heard Maiya groan._

_"What, to join the company? To take on a job?" replied my father. _

_"Yeah. I mean, Boyd's already out there on the battlefield. I'm ready. I'm tired of being a trainee."_

_"Being a trainee's not so bad..." I heard Maiya mutter to herself. I think I know what she's thinking about._

_"You've got a point, Ike..." he glanced at Maiya for a split second, "Alright. Tomorrow will be your first day as a full fledged mercenary."_

_"REALLY?!" I was delighted._

_"But! If I think it's too much, you're back to trainee status. You'd better work hard."_

_"No problem. Watch- I'll catch up to everyone in no time."_

_"COUGH Except Maiya! COUGH." coughed Boyd, followed by a grunt of pain from Maiya stomping on his foot._

_"We'll see. We'd better be heading back to the fort. Everyone's waiting. Let's introduce Maiya to everyone."_

_"YES SIR!" Exclaimed Maiya behind me._

"Good luck Ike. Tell me all about it." Maiya scurried off with a sword swinging from her sash. _Off to do your most favourite thing in life eh?_ She must have known what I was thinking because she turned around and gave me a stare down. She then took out a large hair clip from her robe and put her hair up like a spiky pony tail.

"Come on, Ike. Let's get you set up." Titania opened the door behind me.

"Alright... My first job."

"Captain Titania. Preparations are complete, and I'm ready to go." said a familiar voice. It was our cook and lance chevalier, Oscar.

"Don't forget about me! I'm ready for action!" called Boyd as he approached.

"Is that so, Boyd? That's a surprise." replied Titania.

"HA! Not today it isn't. As of today, I am going to be the absolute model of perfection. I need to set a good example for Ike!"

"I'll take our word for it. Especially after what happened yesterday." I snickered. Boyd glared at me as I sad that.

"Your first campaign at last. I know you've wanted this for a while. Are you nervous, Ike?" asked Oscar.

"I think I was more nervous last night. I could hardly sleep. This morning, I'm feeling pretty good. It's the calm before the storm." I replied.

"You should try to relax. You're not going to be out there alone."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Right. Everyone ready? Let's go." commanded Titania.

-Caldea-

"Alright, let me explain what's going on. This is Caldea. They've hired us to drive off some bandits. There aren't many of them, but we can't get careless. The one in front of the building up north is their leader. Our mission is to take him out and recapture that building." instructed Titania.

"Ike! Listen up! All this stuff is old news to me, but I can give a rookie like you a few tips. First off, don't let yourself get worked up and jump out in front of everyone. You'll just end up getting hurt." warned Boyd.

"Don't try to d too much, Ike. When things get dangerous, you can- and should- rely on us. As long as you watch how the enemy moves carefully, you'll be fine. Think of this as a training mission." advised Oscar.

"I'll do that. Oscar, Boyd, thanks for your help."

"Don't mention it." replied Oscar.

"Just sit back and watch how a professional handles things!" boasted Boyd.

"Enough chitchat, you three! We've got work to do!" Titania snapped. "Ike, before you engage an enemy, take a good look at his weapon. The weapon you use often determines who has the upper hand in a fight. For example, the axe I'm wielding serves me well against lances, but it fares less well against swords."

"And my lance is great against swords, but not against axes. And to complete the triangle..." added Oscar.

"Ah! My sword. It's strong against axes but weak against lances. Right?" I added onto the lecture.

"Yes, exactly. If you can remember that, you'll be more effective in combat." Titania advised.

"That's just the basics, though. This'll come in handy soon enough, so don't forget it." advised Boyd following Titania's lead.

"Swords over axes... I won't forget. Not if I remember that I'll always have the advantage over you, Boyd." I smirked as I said it.

"Do you think you could maybe find a different way of remembering? Yeah, thanks." scowled Boyd.

"And one more thing... Don't forget to visit the locals. We're here to help, after all. The villagers should welcome our presence." Titania added. I noted this all down in my head. I nodded and we moved in. As we moved through the village, we saw a house burn down to the north-eastern area. I entered the closest house by me to check the situation.

"Since these bandits took over, we can't even sleep at night. Please! Help us save our village. Here. My mother left me this. I hope it serves you well." The woman in the house handed me a beautiful robe. I tucked it away hoping to get a chance to give it to Mist later. We moved along securing houses and dispatching bandits when we came to another house.

"Ah, you're with the mercenaries, right? Thank you for coming. we've heard a lot about you. Here, take this weapon. We're farmers, not fighters. Maybe you'll get some use from it." The man inside gave he a steel sword.

"Thank you. I'll use it well." I said as I left to take care of the last bandit, Zawana. As I charged, Oscar held me back and shook his head. He looked towards the man. He in turn looked at me, but in actually, it was what was behind me. Titania's horse jumped me as I was scared breathless at the stunt. With a mighty swing Titania cleaved the bandit in two with her iron axe, rolling a critical which showed no mercy.

"Urgh! I... I'm meant for better than this... I don't want to die here..." Zawana's head managed to speak these last words as his final breaths left him.

"That's the end of it. Ike, are you alright?" asked Titania. I was still in shock of the horse jumping over my head.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"You know, you surprised me. To think that you've come so far." complimented Titania

"Look at my father, though. I've still got such a long way to go."

"There's nothing you can do about that. After all, Commander Greil is-"

"Huh? What about my father?"

"Oh, nothing."

"'Nothing?' Now I'm really curious."

"Don't worry. You'll learn all about it someday." I responded to her with silence.

"Hey, Ike!" That wasn't bad for your first battle. Not as flashy as my first time, though!" exclaimed an eager to brag Boyd.

"Yeah, you were a real standout. I'll never forget the sight of you so keyed up you broke your own axe." chuckled his older brother.

"Oscar! Dang it! You didn't have to bring that up!"

"Anyway, Ike. Congrats on finishing your first mission. Welcome to the group." Oscar then shook my hand.

"Everyone's alright? Then let's get going. I'm sure Mist has a nice hot meal waiting for us." Titania said happily. She allowed me to use her horse for the ride home.

***

"Ike! You're back!" Mist rushed towards me tackling me with a hug.

"Whoa! Hey, what smells so good?" I fell over and patted her on the head.

"You come home and that's all you can say? Well, you don't look harmed. Welcome back Ike, congratulations."

"Thanks Mist, and, er, the smell?" I couldn't take it. The smell was driving me mad. My stomach growled as it demanded the source of it.

"Oh, Mai and I made dinner. She's pretty handy with a knife and a pan. She lacks the common sense in cooking, but tell her what to do and she does it well."

"I see, where is she anyway?"

"I'm not sure... She said she already ate, so she said not to worry. She disappeared after she baked something... She left it cooling by the oven." I got up and joined the group standing in bewilderment. Mai didn't seem like the type that cooked. She seemed like the type to eat. She was like a straw. A small skinny straw that continued to suction everything she liked to ingest.

We headed to the stables to find about 3 stalls cleaned up, and 2 square meters of clean floor, and on- sorry, IN a hay stack by the corner hugging a broom, was Maiya. Oscar brought his horse into it's stall, crouched down and cautiously poked Maiya's arm. She didn't move. Boyd then went over and lightly kicked her top leg (right, she was laying on her left side). No reaction. Mist hesitantly followed suit. She started playing with Maiya's long hair clamped in a large clip. I was about to join myself, but Father came home then.

"So, Ike, how was your first mission? Not harmed I see." I changed my direction and faced him.

"It was great Father. No harm done at all." It was at that moment we all turned to see Boyd fly away from Maiya and smash into a wall.

"Speak for yourself!" said Boyd getting up and brushing his pants. "I thought you were asleep!" he added turning to Maiya's limp body on the hill of hay.

"What are you talking about Boyd?" we all said confused. "She _is_ asleep."

"Not anymore..." said the figure rising from the hill of hay.

"Good morning Mai." said Mist smiling.

"Good 'morning' Mist. How'd the mission go Ike?" asked Maiya scratching her head, attempting to get the hay out of her hair. "I should really cut it or something..."

"Oh, it went well Maiya. Thanks for asking." I replied.

"Yeah okay, no problem." Maiya yawned. She seemed pretty annoyed.

"Well, good work everyone. Let's all eat some of Maiya and Mist's cooking!" laughed Father. We all followed him to the dining hall.

Mai: :D

Ike: Why so happy Maiya?

Mai: Ike took long time to write story :D Mai even got rid of cold. 2 months long time!

Ike: Sorry... first time really doing something like this... now I can see why yours are always so long... Why are you talking like that? Were you playing Chrono Trigger again?

Mai: No need to apologize, we all know I'm controlling you.

Ike: COUGH Pardon me? Did I hear that right?

Mai: No.

Ike: Oh, okay, as long as I didn- what?

Mai: Just forget it.

Ike: Forget what?

Mai: Good Boy.


End file.
